


Nesting Etiquette

by AnonymousMyself



Series: oh boi it's Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, i guess, kind of, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Suppressants are easily attainable and absolutely normal amongst Omegas all accross the world and Caroline has used them since she became old enough to get rid of the distraction that her cycles would give. She has her aims and those aims wouldn't have been accomplished if she allowed herself as much slacking off as the once-every-two-months heats would cause, even if they happened to be the short three day kind that her uncle was lucky to have.Once you hit ten years on the medicament, though, it starts to take a toll on your body and after eleven and a half year, she decides that enough is enough. After all she's in three year long relationship with two Alphas she absolutely adores and she's positive she wants to live the rest of her life with. Plus the project she's been working on for the past year has reached its conclusion and is on its way to conquer the world.It's definitely a good time to just let go andcelebrate.





	Nesting Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> I just started exploring the idea of polyships and uh... I've wanted to write this kinda thing for like forever so...  
> This is my first dive into the Omegaverse. And it's pure, self-indulgent fluff.  
> It's just that... I find omegaverse this kinda au that has the tendency to be fluffy as heck and I'm often frustrated with the lack of this and actually respectful kinds of relationships in world that's actually not shitty to Omegas and doesn't expect impossibles from Alphas.  
> Call me a dreamer but I love the idea of utopian AUs. It's fiction. Let it be perfect for once lmao.
> 
> Also, absolute blessing goes to TamayaMoore who checked this thingy for mistakes... which I make often and they are outrageous. Thank you so much I'm so lucky to have you ;;  
> AND Evaldrynn, you ANGEL, bless your soul for this title, it's so matching idk what I would have done without you ;A;
> 
> Also #2: I _am_ working on actual smut for this but I'm super slow and it's long enough as it is already so once (if) I'm done with next part it's going to go to the next work in the series. Maybe chapter. M not sure yet.  
> All I know is that I want to explore Omegaverse more and have things planned already so if anyone likes what I write, it's a head ups for ya ;)
> 
> Also small edit: I've changed some names because I didn't feel them U.U

She returns home to the sight of her boyfriends sleeping cuddled up on the couch, something that was playing on Netflix paused with the question whether they want to keep watching.

A light smile appears on her face as she proceeds to switch off the TV and then rouse the easier to wake up of the men from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

“Mhhh, hi,” greets her Toshiro when she wakes him up with a kiss “What time is it?”

“Past midnight, sorry, the meeting with the rector took much longer than we all anticipated.”

“You stayed till the closing?” He rubs at his eyes as he sits up straighter, looking at the woman with a furrow of his brows.

“Yeah, I also drove Cynthia home cause her car’s under maintenance and she would need to wait half an hour for her bus to come otherwise.”

“Chill, I get that. Sometimes things happen to keep us busy when we don’t want it. I just wish you’ve given us some head ups.”

“Yeah, preheat and all that, I know. I just thought you’d be already asleep and didn’t want to wake you up.” She sighs and then looks at her other boyfriend sleeping right beside them in an upright position. He still towers over the both of them even with his shoulders hunched but the relaxed expression of his tanned face with its cheek smooshed against his palm make them both think ‘cute’ at the same time. “We should try to wake him up.”

“No. You take the bedroom, you’ve been needing space lately anyway and we can take another night on the couch.”

She purses her lips at the reply, while also crossing her arms on her chest. Ever since she came off the suppressants on doctor’s advice, the two have been trying to give her some space, believing that because of the long time without her hormones naturally controlling her cycle she would need that. And fair, she did for the most of it, but she’s tired and just needs some closeness right now. Not to mention she’s already started on gathering things for her nesting so she only needs to arrange everything and that would only require kicking the two off the bed for enough time to do just that. Which she would feel bad for but not as bad as for having them sleep out of their shared bedroom _again_.

“But I want cuddles right now,” she whines.

He snorts and then scoots a little to the side to make place for her between Kristopher and himself.

“We can cuddle here then and you won’t need to feel bad about kicking us out of the bed in the middle of the night if you start to feel too crowded.”

She perks up at that immediately and sits down between the two men, pressing her back to Kristopher’s side and bringing Toshiro close so that he can rest his face in the crook of her neck. He uses that as an excuse to rub his nose against her scent gland and she tilts her head to the side to give him better access while relaxing.

They fall asleep to the woman humming in content.

* * *

She wakes up in the middle of the night feeling restless. And simply uncomfortable.

She takes a moment to clear her head from sleep enough to take in her surroundings and notes how she and her partners shifted from the sitting position to half laying, with Kristopher taking most of the weight, his strong arms wrapped around her and Toshiro and the latter curled around her on his side, partly squeezed between the two and the couch’s back seat and partly leaning on her and the blonde’s shoulder, his right arm slung around her form.

She definitely feels crowded.

And that means she has to get the hell out of that embrace _right now_.

It takes a moment for her to roll off and on the ground from Kristopher’s chest while not waking up either of her boyfriends but she finally manages. And then trudges into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water that she then proceeds to drain in three big gulps.

She fills the glass once again, then makes a beeline to the bedroom, where she places the water on the bedside table and sits down on the edge of the bed.

The urge to nest is something new to her, as she’s been on suppressants practically her whole life, on her own request. She’s only nested like thrice, from overload of stress and those attempts were _poor_ to say the least. Just a few blankets nest that she burrowed herself in and would protect from being moved in any way by snapping at anyone who got close.

Neither of her parents is an omega too, so she hasn’t had an occasion to look at the constructions ever in her life as the omegas in her family were all a little further than it’s convenient relatives.

So she sits on the edge of the queen-sized mattress, her leg bouncing as she tries to think of some kind of a plan for a nest she has no idea how to make but _craves to make_. And god, why the fuck is it so difficult, just get to it already.

She does, by opening the closet containing spare covers in case someone came to visit and stayed overnight and untouched ones for occasions like this. She yeets the first set out of the door immediately, because Cynthia may be a friend and a close one at that but she’s an Alpha and the only Alpha scents the woman wants around for her heat are the ones belonging to her boyfriends. After that she unpacks the second one and hauls it to the bed, where she arranges the sheets into a circle around the mattress’ border.

It doesn’t look that secure, she thinks, as she scrutinises her work from a standing position, then she eyes the ground before peeking back at the bed and once again to the ground.

There’s definitely enough space.

She pulls off all the covers from the bed and to the floor. She then grabs the mattress and hauls it off the frame. Or at least tries to since its weight makes it move incredibly slowly.

Five minutes in and she’s managed to drag half of it off and slides the rest using gravity. But now it’s stuck on the ground right between the bed and the room’s corner she wants it in and she’s honestly just angry at this point.

Another ten minutes pass as she pushes the mattress to its new assigned place and by the end of it, she’s panting from exertion but at least it’s where she’s wanted it and she’s happy with the fact she’s just gained two walls to use as props for her nest.

She strips out of her current clothes then, dropping them out of the room as well, since there are smells from the university lingering on those and she has her preferences, alright.

She then opens the wardrobe and pulls on one of Toshiro’s button ups as it’s conveniently the closest piece of clothing that smells clean of any outside things.

After that she proceeds to bring to the mattress all of the pillows she can find in the apartment as well as pieces of clothing and blankets that smell of her, one of the men or nothing, because practically all of her friends are Alphas, with the exception of the two betas in the team: Ashley and Bruce, but she doesn’t have anything of theirs at hand so she can’t include them in her nest anyway, and as mentioned before, _she doesn’t want any other Alpha smells around_.

The building is easier then, but takes time as she has to rearrange each pillow a few times before she’s satisfied with the result. Then the same happens with the placement of the clothes and blankets.

All in all it takes her till sunrise to be done with the building and be satisfied with it enough to burrow herself in the soft blankets at the top and finally get comfortable enough to fall asleep again.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, it seems earlier than usual. And colder than he’d like, to be honest.

As he lifts his head off Kristopher’s shoulder he notes that yes, it must be still early because the sun is still relatively visible through the window and a quick glance at the built in clock of the radio underneath the TV, tells him it’s 8 in the morning.

Usually he would go back to sleep in order to get at least an hour more, even despite the fact the blanket they were covered with earlier is now gone, but the faint smell of pine trees and whatever the fuck that sweet tint to it is, that lingers in the air makes him sit up at alert and reach out to shake the other Alpha awake.

Because he knows that the fact he can actually feel it from a distance means they’re pretty close to Caroline’s heat.

Kristopher grumbles as he rubs at his eyes to get the sleep out of them but it’s obvious from how quickly he lifts himself up and looks to be fully awake, that he feels the change as well.

“You gonna check on Carol?” he asks once he’s shaken off the sleep and Toshiro hums a confirmation before pecking his cheek and getting off the couch with a groan. Okay, maybe he should have agreed to waking Kris up and moving to the bedroom because his back and neck might have been in a slightly wrong position there.

“Will you make breakfast?” he asks as he starts in the bedroom’s direction, stretching his arms above his head to get rid of some of the discomfort.

“Yeah. And I’ll bring it in, so keep her company if she actually wants you around.”

Toshiro lifts his middle finger over his shoulder in response, getting an amused snort in return.

He pauses in the corridor when he sees the bedding and clothes that have obviously been thrown out of the now closed doors. Omegas can be picky, alright. He shouldn’t be as surprised as he is by this. _Really_.

But that surprise is nothing compared to the one he feels when after knocking on the door he opens it to see.. the mattress is _not on the bed_.

He quickly opens the door wider and is greeted with the sight of a nest, obviously built on the bed’s mattress which has been _hauled through the whole room_ to the furthest corner from the door.

The question being how in the fucking world did she manage to do that with something _Kristopher_ , who’s a one big and strong police officer, has problems moving.

A questioning sound that also sounds distressed raises from the pile of blankets in the middle of it whole and snaps him from his stupor. Now’s not the time to think of Omegas apparently gaining extra strength when making a nest is in question - he reminds himself as he quickly crosses the room with a quick “I’m here,” and then squats a small distance away from the nest. No matter how much the smell makes him want to crawl in and hold onto the woman. Because uh, you just don’t get in one without the owner’s permission, unless you want to have a pissed off Omega at your throat.

He patiently waits as she untangles herself from the blankets enough to sit up and reach out in his direction. Combined with the smell, the fact she’s wearing his shirt which is obviously too big for her form and practically swallows her whole and also she’s giving him the biggest puppy eyes ever, it’s an honest to god killer sight. He needs words though.

“Can I come into your nest?”

“ _Yes_.”

He doesn’t need more prompting than that and climbs onto the mattress, taking care to not damage the structure in any way as he’s also aware of the Omega’s gaze. Wouldn’t want to get kicked out right after being invited in, obviously.

Speaking of the nest, it looks a little sloppy from up close but seems to be actually very secure. Definitely a good construction which would be pretty surprising for the first nest ever build but it’s _Caroline_ _’s_ job. And if she didn’t use her engineer knowledge for that, then he knows nothing about his girlfriend.

The moment he’s fully seated, she gets closer but stops right before him, unsure expression on her face. And he doesn’t really think much before leaning in and tilting his head to the side to give her the access she craves.

Caroline climbs onto his lap immediately, her hands curling in the material of his T-shirt as she pushes her nose to his scent gland and inhales deeply, then shifts so that she can brush their glands together and get their scents to mingle.

He immediately wraps his arms around her as well. And then she’s _purring_ and holy shit, that’s… that’s seriously incredible, because she’s only purred like five times in all the three years they’ve all been together and all it takes for her to purr again is fricking _scenting_. Although the fact she’s close to her heat is probably a reason too.

She tugs him down at some point and when they’re both laying, curls into him with a content hum, that she breaks out of with a quick question.

“Kris?” If that can be even considered a question, no matter the fact he immediately gets what she means.

“He’s making breakfast,” he explains while burying his hand in her hair. She presses closer to him at that while chirping quietly in what sounds to be content. And he can’t help but feel a little jealous of Kristopher’s cooking skills at that moment. No matter how ridiculous it sounds.

He’s pulled out of those thoughts when Caroline purrs again, louder this time, and noses at his neck repeatedly.

“Don’t,” she murmurs in between the purrs.

She bumps her nose against his jawbone, head tilting back while she buries her hands in his hair and tucks him close. It’s a little weird and uncomfortable in this position, so they manoeuvre a little in order to find a less strained one. And soon they’re laying curled into each other once again but this time it’s his face that’s hidden in her neck, nose full of her stronger and slightly sweeter than usual scent mingled with his. And as she purrs soothingly again, he realises she must have noticed the change somehow.

And shit, that knowledge makes his heart swell because how in the fuck did they manage to score with an Omega so attentive and kind, he has no idea.

They stay like this up until Kristopher walks in the room. Well, Caroline perks up when he’s still in the corridor, most certainly having a sharper sense of smell due to the change in her body after putting the suppressants away for long enough. But they both sit up when he’s inside the room, a baffled expression on his face as he eyes the nest and the bed a few times.

“It was like this when I came in,” informs him Toshiro and the blonde’s brows furrow, before he shakes his head and comes closer, pausing at the edge of the nest with a light smile.

“Can I come in?”

“ _Yes_.” The Omega smiles back brightly while reaching out to him with grabby hands. He makes to hand her a plate but at her discontent whine places the whole tray on the ground by the nest and climbs in, arms open and head already tilted to the side so that the woman can go ahead and scent him.

Which she immediately does with a happy chirp.

Toshiro feels warmth blossom in his chest as he watches the the bigger Alpha melt under the Omega’s ministrations.

Soon, all of their scents are mixed together and Kristopher pulls away from Caroline with an apologising smile. Then hands out the plates with orange crepes Gordon Ramsay style. Seeing how this particular dish demands a lot of work, it’s no wonder the man took his sweet time joining them.

When they’re all done eating, Toshiro leaves the nest to bring the other two toothbrushes and cups with water before bringing the dirty plates to the kitchen while brushing his teeth as well. Caroline whines when he leaves but a promise of “I’ll be right back, baby,” and a calming rumble from Kristopher puts it out.

When the dark haired man comes back it’s to the two cuddled up and partially buried under a few blankets. The Omega purring, laying belly flat on the man while the Alpha runs his nails across her back in different directions.

Toshiro replies with a smirk to the smug look on Kristopher’s face, noting to himself that he has to remember to tell him how he isn’t the first to make her purr this day. And then he’s walking back out of the bathroom and joining the two after a grumpy “Yes, you’re allowed in my nest till I kick you out myself, _stop asking me_ ,” from Caroline.

The rest of their day consists of cuddling, napping while doing so and watching Star Trek on Netflix. And they stay in the nest for the night as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo and comment if you liked! Even just a "I liked this" will absolutely make my day and make it easier for me to move my ass with continuation :)


End file.
